Electric Days
by ComedyGirl
Summary: Kim and Ron are settling into their new life as a married couple. Drakken and Shego are tripping along, dealing with their emotions towards each other and where their careers currently stand. Add in Professor Dementor with a devious plot that could send our four main characters on a journey that could change their lives. Rated T for mild language and references.


Her patience was deteriorating. She looked down to her feet, tightly bound to the wall by ankle cuffs and the same with her hands, cuffed high above her head. Kim watched with tired eyes as professor Dementor paced the room in front of her, his tall black boots making no noise against the stone floor. Behind Dementor stood a large ray-like machine, buzzing at the tip with orange electricity and humming throughout the large underground space. Kim tried once more to break free of her binds with her strength but once more she failed. Dementor tilted back his head and let out a horrifically evil laugh.

"It's no use Kimberly Ann," he yelled. "Soon, my electricity ray will suck up all the electricity in Go City making it..."

"Powerless?" Kim interrupted, her eyes rolling. How many times would she have to endure one of Dementor's many puns before he was finally put in jail... for good. Dementor stopped pacing and stood before Kim, hands on his hips.

"Why is that you always mock me! I'm trying to get my job done here!"

"Then you should have done it already," The unexpected voice of Shego dropped down from the ceiling in front of Dementor, her hands glowing green with her burning plasma. "Because now, you're just wasting my time."

"But, how..." Dementor stuttered, staring at the ex sidekick before him.

"Yeah, two words: Open. Window." Shego groaned as she lifted up her green dress to show thick black, high heeled shoes that strapped onto the backs of her ankles. She undid both of the shoes and kicked them off to the side. "I hate those."

As quickly as she came Shego executed her plan: one blast at the large red button to set Kim free and the other blast intended for the electricity ray. She sent the blast at Kim which resulted in Kim landing on the ground on her feet like a cat. Shego turned on her bare heels to fire one large green ball at the ray when something struck her in the side, sending her toppling over onto the ground, ripping her dress.

"Are you crazy!?" Dementor stood over top of Shego, yelling. "You cannot send energy at energy! Do you want to kill us all?!"

"No," Shego grumbled. "Just you."

And with that Shego leapt up from the ground and with one swift roundhouse kick to Dementor's stomach he was flat on his back with Kim overtop of him, pinning him down. Together Shego and Kim dragged Dementor's unconscious body to the wall where Kim had been chained up. They quickly handcuffed him and then shut off his electricity ray.

"I've called the police," Kim told Shego as they ran out of the old abandoned warehouse. "They're on his way to dispose of him."

"It's too bad we can't see his face when that happens. But then again, we're already late for a very important date." Shego growled at Kim, giving her a glare. The two pushed open the large doors to reveal the sound of police sirens wailing in the distance and a glowing sunset setting against the water of Go City. Just outside the building, the Go Team's multi-coloured jet sat, its engine still running.

"Shego! You left the engine running?" Kim scolded her.

"I was in a hurry. And since when are you a tree hugger for the environment?"

Kim and Shego jumped into the jet and before Kim could put her seatbelt on Shego had them up in the air and hovering over the water. Kim sighed and reached for her seatbelt - it was stuck. She attempted again by tugging it multiple times until Shego became frustrated, reaching it over and snapping it on for her ex foe.

"It's like that one scene in the blooper reel of every movie where the actor can't get their seatbelt on."

"I'm sorry," Kim apologized. "I'm a little... nervous."

"You, Kim Possible, nervous? Please, you've jumped out of an airplane at thirty thousand feet, dodged a killer Great White shark and fought with me multiple times."

"Yes, all dangerous things, except that last one, but I never anticipated for any of them to happen. They were just kind of... thrown at me. But this, this is something that's been planned. I even planned it!"

Silence fell across them. Kim wanted to desperately turn on the radio or bring out her phone from her pocket to distract herself, but there was no radio and her phone was dead. Instead, she looked out the window at the pine trees and housetops passing below them.

"Darn it!" Shego suddenly yelled, hitting the steering wheel with her hand. "I forgot my shoes back at the warehouse."

"I almost forgot that I had somewhere to be today."

Shego raised an eyebrow. "Do you even want to do this, Kim?"

"Of course I do!" Kim said defensively. "I planned it, I'm going through with it!"

"Is that the way you're going to wear your hair?" Shego asked, lowering the plane nearer to the ground; they were closing in on their destination.

"No, why?"

"Just asking."

Shego flipped a switch and the roof of the plane peeled back like a convertible. She jarred the steering wheel to the right and the plane was flipped around, flying upside down.

"Shego!" Kim screamed, hanging onto her seat for dear life. Everything was backwards, the sky, the ground, the church below.

"You said you liked unexpected things."

With the push of another button Kim's seat was ejected from its place and was sent tumbling down towards the pine trees and the housetops. Kim sighed and reached below her seat, pulling out a parachute.

"Typical Shego." She detached herself from the seat and deployed the parachute just in time to avoid barreling through the church's brick roof and down onto the guests below. She shuddered to think how that would turn out. She slowly guided the parachute to the back parking lot where the open window that she had snuck out of still in place, waiting for her to sneak back into. She crept through the sill quietly, looking behind her to make sure that no one was watching. Kim put one foot onto the plush carpet below and slowly began to bring the other one in, nice and stealthy… that was until her pant leg caught and ripped.

"Really?" Kim said to herself, tugging in the remaining fabric indoors.

"Kimberly Ann Possible!"

Kim froze. This time, it wasn't the demeaning voice of Professor Dementor nor was it any, villainy voice for that matter but somehow, being caught by this voice was much worse.

"Mom…" Kim turned around to find Mrs. Possible, dressed up and ready to go, staring at her with her mouth wide open.

"You aren't even dressed yet!?" She shrieked and towed her daughter by the arm into the dressing room, practically stripping her mission clothes off. Kim stopped her mother and helped her with the clothes.

"Mom, relax, I can do it." Kim laughed.

"I can't believe it! You went on a mission today!? Of all days…"

"Mom, it was important. Dementor was about to do something awful to Go City and…"

"I don't want to hear it," Mrs. Possible interrupted, bringing out from the closet a white wedding dress with a lace trail. Before handing it off to her daughter she stared at it for a moment. Memories of Kim learning to walk, talk, and then her first day of school came flooding back to her all at once. Before she could stop them the tears began to roll down her cheeks and she had to sit down, all of this hitting her like a wave.

"Mom!" Kim gasped, sitting beside her mother. Oddly enough she felt… guilty. "Don't cry, please. This isn't a sad day, it's a happy day."

"I am happy!" Mrs. Possible said in between sobs as she reached for the tissue. "It's just… it's going to be strange not to call you Kimberly Ann Possible anymore when you're in trouble."

"Sure you can, just not the last name, that'll be different."

Kim gently took the dress out of her mother's grasp and walked off behind the curtain to change. She listened as her mother continued to sob 'happily'. Through the walls she could hear the sound of excited guests as they entered the building and began to make their way to their seats. A knot was forming in Kim's stomach; things were changing, and she liked it… but somehow it all felt strange. She shrugged it off. What kind of change doesn't feel abnormal? She put on the dress.

Shego took her seat on Kim's side of the church, watching as guest after guest poured in, each one smiling at this joyous and happy day. Shego rolled her eyes; why was this such a big deal? She crossed her arms and slumped back in the seat; it was something she was never going to understand.

"Shego, where are you? Shego?" She could hear Drakken's voice from the oncoming crowd but could not see him over the large amount of people. She simply stuck her pale arm up in the air and waited for Drakken to find it. After several minutes of looking when he still could not find it she lit up her hand.

"Ah!" Drakken sighed and walked over to Shego, taking a seat next to her. "There's so many people. How could they possibly know this many?"

"Anything's possible." Shego grumbled.

Drakken raised an eyebrow and looked Shego up and down. "What's gotten into you today? And where's your shoes? You do know that this is a formal occasion, right?" Drakken loosened his collar on his tuxedo, trying to make room to breathe.

"I just came back from saving Kimmie from Dementor."

"Dementor?" Drakken trilled delighted. "What's he up to these days?"

"Oh you know, the usual. Building rays, trying to take over Go City and the world… the stuff that _you _used to do."

"Hey!" Drakken snapped back. "I had a change of heart. And I thought you did too. Besides, that's in the past and I'd rather not talk about it."

"Fine, but when this 'being good' phase blows up in your face, I won't be around to tell you I told you so."

"Shego," Drakken's voice wavered. "What do you mean?"

The organ began to play as everyone rushed from talking to old friends and relatives back into their designated seats. Mrs. Possible emerged from a side door, dabbing her eyes with a tissue. She took her seat in the front.

"We'll talk about it later." Shego whispered.

The doors opened and Ron walked down the aisle, his face beaming red; he was supposed to already have taken his place at the front.

"Leave it to the buffoon to muck things up." Drakken whispered receiving a gentle nudge in the side by Shego. The Bridesmaids and maid of honour came next, consisting of Monique, Joss, and oddly enough, Bonnie, who grumbled along in her purple outfit that matched the other two. Oo's and ah's sounded next as Rufus strutted down the aisle wearing a small rodent sized tux, holding the ring on a soft pillow. He waved at everyone and sucked in the attention, loving every minute of it.

When it was Kim's turn to walk down the aisle, everyone turned in awe, looking at the beautiful bride before them. She walked down the aisle slowly, Mr. Possible guiding her down. Ron looked speechlessly at his fiancé and smiled; she looked perfect in his eyes.

"You should have seen what she looked like half an hour ago when I dropped her out of my plane." Shego whispered to Drakken, snickering.

"Enough with the commentary Shego, I'm trying to listen."

Kim kissed her father on the cheek and turned away from him, and found herself face to face with Ron. Her knot unwound and stomach settled; she was about to spend the rest of her life with her best friend… what more could she ask for?

"You may kiss the bride." The officiator said after what seemed to Shego, an endless amount of time. Kim and Ron kissed and soon the crowd was up on their feet, cheering and laughing. Drakken even jumped to his feet and let out a cheer. He grabbed Shego and hauled her up to her feet, slinging his arm around her shoulder.

"Isn't this fun Shego? Why haven't we gone to more weddings?"

"Because marriage in the evil business doesn't exactly work out for the better."

"I bet our wedding would be fabulous." Drakken mumbled underneath his breath, not thinking that it would be audible enough for Shego to hear, but she did. She quickly unwrapped his arm from her shoulder and stood there like a stick, awkwardly, watching as Kim and Ron walked back down the aisle, hand in hand.

Shego sat back down and crossed her arms; she still had to make it through the reception.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone, thank you for reading my story! About six months ago I was moving and so I was going through old boxes in my closet and I came across an old shoebox buried deep at the back and when I opened it, a Kim Possible fanfiction that I had written when I was nine years old popped out. Laughing and cringing at my horrible writing abilities back then, I looked past that and at the content I was trying to get across. I decided to revamp it and turn it into something enjoyable. So, here it is. I also had to cut back the wedding scene; I could have gone on forever, I love weddings. Review if you would like! :) <strong>


End file.
